


No-Nut November

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anel Sex, I found out about no-nut November, It gave me such wonderful ideas, M/M, SO MUCH TEASING, edging I guess, lots of teasing, our boys just being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Carolina informs Wash that it’s “no-nut November” And gets him to challenge Tucker but the same goes for Wash as well. But sex has never been a priority for Wash so he won’t have a problem.Tucker on the other hand ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Carolina and Grif were both in the mess hall, sipping coffee and eating chips when Carolina saw Tucker and Wash walk, nearly hand in hand which she found both nauseating and adorable.

She suddenly remembered, smiling toward Grif. “You know what month it is right?” Grif raised an eyebrow. “The month of food?”

“Yeah, November but do you also know what it is?” “I remember hearing something from the others for no-shave November and there was one other one I forgot.” He said, shrugging as he ate a chip. She nearly grinned, having a wonderful idea to pull on one of her closest friends. “It’s also no-nut November.” Grif chuckled. “Now that sounds more like a challenge.”

“And I bet you Wash has no idea what it is, the innocent soul.” “What does this have to do with him?” She shrugged. “I’m going to inform him about it and encourage him to get he and tucker to do the challenge.” Grif nearly laughed out loud. “Ok I’m in. This sounds too funny. Tucker can barely go six hours without jerking off. This will be good.” Carolina grinned. “I will inform agent Washington of this idea.”

Grif just watched as he ate his chips as Carolina walked over to the two, professional as ever. “Wash, can we talk in private?” She said in her serious tone. Wash looked concerned. “Yeah, is everything ok?” “It will be once we talk.” Wash turned to tucker. “I’ll be right back.” Tucker smirked, kissing his cheek as he smacked his ass. “Better be babe.” Wash rolled his eyes and blushed as he followed Carolina outside the mess hall.

Wash frowned. “Ok, what’s going on?” Carolina sighed before unable to help it, grinned. “Do you know what no-nut November is?” Wash just raised an eyebrow. “No, what is it? Like you can’t eat nuts for the month?” Carolina nearly laughed, this was going to be too good. “Oh you innocent soul. No, it’s like no-shave November which you can guess is in the name but no-nut-November means you can’t jerk off for the month.”

“Why are you telling me this?” He said,, blushing deeply. “Because your boyfriend can barely contain himself for a day let alone a month. Think you could challenge him to no-nut November?” Wash knit his eyebrows together. “I don’t know.” “Com’on, think of all the teasing you could do and he couldn’t do anything. Of course same goes for you too with this challenge.” Wash gave her look. “Yeah that won’t be a problem for me, sex has never been a priority but..” He raised his eyebrows with a small smirk. “It would be a lot of fun to tease him and watch him squirm for a month. Ok, challenge accepted, I’ll let you know once he accepts.” Carolina grinned. “Oh this is going to be good.”

When he gets back to the mess hall Grifs eyes are on him as he approaches Tucker, sitting next to him. Tucker looked over at him as he sipped his soda. “What did Carolina want? Everything ok?” “Yeah, everything’s fine. She was just informing me it’s no-nut November.” Tucker chuckled. Wash continued as Tucker threw a chip in his mouth, sitting just a little closer. “So how would you like us to participate in this no-nut November?” “Us?”

Tucker raised an eyebrow, knowing how often they escape for at least heavy petting during the day. “Honestly think we could go an entire month without sex of any sort?” Wash played coy, shrugging. “I mean if you can’t do it I guess this can just be forgotten.”

Wash counted down in his head for Tucker’s reaction. 3..2…1  
“Of course I can do it!” Wash smirked. “Then prove it.” Wash brought his hand onto Tucker’s thigh, rubbing his hand just a little too high. Tucker shuddered at the hand and moved away. “I will. I declare this no-nut November is started.” “Remember this goes for both of us but I’m sure you won’t have a problem.” Tucker waved his hand. “Pfft, easy peasy, what’s a month huh?”

Day one  
November 3rd

It was a rare day off, everyone relaxing and in civilian clothes. Wash kept an eye on Tucker, making sure he wasn’t escaping to the bathroom or something to cheat and so far he hasn’t which is good because Wash has so many ideas to tease the hell out of him.

He found his tight pair of jeans that he only ever wears to tease Tucker along with a shirt Carolina let him borrow because it would be a small size on him and therefore tight and showing off his muscles. It was just a tee shirt but he could tell it was a bit of a snug fit but looked good enough to tease his overly-sexed boyfriend. He put on a splash of aftershave, the one the Tucker got him one Christmas (Wash didn’t really like it but Tucker loved it and that’s what counts) before walking out the door.

Carolina caught him as he walked out the door. “Someone looks ready for a date.” Wash blushed but chuckled. “Ready to tease the hell out of Tucker. This is going to be way too much fun.” Carolina grinned. “Oh I can’t wait to see this.”

Wash and Carolina walked down the hall, Wash finding Tucker in the living area with Grif and Simmons. He felt a little nervous to be deliberately teasing his boyfriend with no reward but he knows the best reward will be when this challenge is over and Tucker would be akin to unleashing a feral beast. The thought made Wash breathe a little heavier thinking about it, a pleasant thrum in his blood at the thought but it put it all to the back of his head as he walked out into the living area, making sure Tucker got a good look at him before sitting down next to him, thigh to thigh.

Tucker saw him in his “sex jeans” as he called them and wearing a shirt two times too small and knew exactly what he was doing. He kept most of his reaction inside, hidden under a poker face. “Teasing me now?” Wash shook his head, playing dumb. “No, I just thought I’d wear these jeans today.”

Tucker raised an eyebrow. “And the shirt? What, did you borrow it from Carolina? Both in on this?” Wash shook his head. “Of course not, why would I do that? It must have just shrunk in the wash. I didn’t feel like redressing.” Tucker gave him a playfully suspicious look. “Alright, I believe you..for now.”

Wash waited a while,forty minutes, before the shows episode was over to let his hand linger on Tucker’s thigh, just a tad too high to be affectionate. Tucker squirmed a bit, Wash noticing how tense he seemed, he could feel from the tips of his fingers Tucker was at lest semi-erect which is not a surprise at all. He’s probably been keeping himself cool the before episode.

One more touch from Wash a little too close for comfort and Tucker was shooting off the couch, standing. “I gotta go, be right back!” He nearly jogged out of the room. Grif was laughing his ass off when Tucker was out of earshot, Simmons arm around him. “This is going to be one entertaining month.”

Simmons was lost. “What’s going on? Something wrong with tucker?” Grif grinned. “Wash challenged him to no-nut November.” “What does that mean? Like he can’t eat nuts?” Grif grinned. “Oh my poor sweet innocent boyfriend. No-Nut November means he can’t jerk off for the entire month.”

It took a few seconds for it to sink in. “Oh.” He said. His eyes suddenly going wide. “Oh. Oh my god, you guys are disgusting.” “Shut up, like you don’t do it when I’m not available.” Simmons blushed deeply. “Uh.what..just..” Grif sighed cleaning back against the couch and into Simmons arms. “Any way, Tucker can’t jerk it for a month and Wash here is going to be teasing him relentlessly. It’s going to be way more entertaining than whatever the hell is on this crappy TV.”

Wash took this chance to go find Tucker, knowing he’s probably going to cheat and pretend he isn’t jerking it off in a closest right now.

He found him in their room, doing some Yoga that donut and Dr. Grey taught him to cope with some of his stress but could still tell it wasn’t working and he was still hard. Wash smirked as he crossed his arms. “And here I thought you were cheating.” Tucker nearly jumped. “Jesus!” He saw Wash, swallowing before standing. “And of course not! I can go a month. It’s nothing.” Wash walked closer, his finger tips going underneath Tucker’s shirt to feel dark skin mired with scars and his abs. “Oh I’m sure. A month is only about 30 days and you still have 27 to go.” Tucker was clenching and unclenching his fists. “That’s no problem, easy peasy.”

Wash nodded, kissing his neck. “Easy peasy baby.” Tucker groaned. “Fuck you know what it does when call me that. Fuck I need a cold shower.” He shoved his way past Wash and to the shared showers where Wash knows he won’t cheat, Tucker may be over sexual but he’s private about the actual act.

Wash chuckled, feeling the familiar pleasurable hum in his blood starting to go south but he took a few deep breaths and it went away. Sex has never been a priority for him, hell he’d gone years without sex before Maine and eventually tucker. This will be no problem.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Day ten   
November 13th

Wash almost felt bad for Tucker. He can tell without even talking to him how close he is to breaking this challenge, how tense he is.

Especially in the morning when it’s just the two of them cuddled in bed. Tucker gets close to starting something, hard cock insistent against Wash’s thigh until he remembers his challenge and groans, saying he’ll be back, he had to take a cold shower. Wash had to admit he is a little proud of him for not whining throughout this. It’s been over a week and he’s been tense those ten days but not whining.

While Wash gets ready for the day he thinks of how to tease Tucker today. Maybe a mandatory yoga class is in order, Tucker already does some of the poses, mostly for stress relief when things get too rough or too real.

While Tucker came back from his shower, he started to get ready, rising an eyebrow at Wash. “Wow, you don’t have your armor on yet, something wrong?” Wash gave an innocent smile as he walked over to him. “Nope, I just have to talk to Carolina before I get suited up.”

Tucker nodded. “Ok. Hurry back.” Wash kissed him, making it a little deeper than necessary. Tucker was putty within a second, moaning into the kiss before Wash pulled away, walking out the door. Tucker groaned. “Goddamn you!” But he couldn’t help the smile escape him as he saw a smirk cross his lovers face. He was deliberately teasing him, well two can play that game.

Wash knocked on Carolinas door, it took a few moments before she opened, completely in her armor. “Wash, morning, something up?” “No, I just had an idea.” “Is it to tease Tucker?” “Yes.” “Tell me everything.”

Grif groaned when he heard Carolina announce the mandatory yoga classes. “I am not doing some stupid yoga.” Simmons gave him a look. “Why not? I would think you’d like it, all you do is hold a pose and don’t move, some of them even involve laying down, doing nothing.” “It’s still exercise no matter how you say it.”

Simmons rolled his eyes. “You know a little exercise wouldn’t kill you. Especially considering how much you eat.” “Hey, I do enough during drills everyday, that’s more than enough.” “Tell that to your stomach.”

Simmons said as he poked Grifs fairly thick middle. Grif swatted at him. “Shut up. It’s not like you were complaining about my weight last night. As I recall you were very adamant about my fat ass.” Simmons blushed all the way down to his neck and tops of his ears, speaking hushed. “Grif!” Grif just grinned as he walked away.

Tucker wasn’t sure how to feel about this yoga class. On one hand he can impress Wash with what he’s been practicing and using for meditation but on the other is constant temptation.

He can already imagine Wash’s tight ass teasing him as he did a downward dog pose. But on another hand he could get in some teasing as well, maybe correct a few poses of his that he isn’t doing right (because if it’s one thing wash is not, is graceful) and make sure he gets nice and close, feeling a few certain spots. Tucker chuckled to himself as he got ready for the class. Oh this was going to be fun.

Tucker dressed just in a tee shirt and made sure to find the baggiest sweatpants he could because he knows what this is all about and would rather get through this month with some dignity intact.

He got to the room the class was held in by Carolina and Donut. Grif and Simmons and Wash along with some others. His eyes were already glued to wash. Dear god how is he going to survive this? Wash was wearing actual yoga pants that he probably got form either Carolina or Donut but dear god did it show everything.

It showed every muscle in his legs, powerful thighs, that fucking ass along with that damn tee shirt that’s two sizes too small. Wash looked completely fuckable and Tucker had to be an idiot and accept his challenge.

But if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have gotten to see this sight of Wash’s ass in yoga pants. Tucker played it off, going to Grif and Simmons.

“Grif, you’re actually here? I thought you said exercising is the devil.” Grif had his arms crossed. “Well if I skip it I know Carolina and Donut won’t stop harassing me so I keep my naps in peace I’ll take one for the team.” Simmons just gave him a look. “A true sacrifice for you.”

“Can we all stand on our mats please?” Carolina shouted to them. Grif grumbled as they fell in line with their yoga mats. Wash’s mat surprisingly not in front of Tucker but still very visible, diagonally from him. This is probably the worst, he can see everything he does and Carolina and Wash knew that, damn freelancers.

Donut was actually pretty calm as Carolina spoke. “Ok Donut will be leading this class, please listen to him, he knows what he’s talking about when it comes to yoga. Alright? Ok, Donut, start us off.” She said as she took her own mat.

Donut smiled, wearing pink shorts and a tank top. “Ok! We’re going to start with the mountain pose. I want you to bring your hands together as if in prayer and put them up high as you can above your head, stretching out everything.”

Tucker followed the instructions, stretching his arms up high, waiting for the right moment, eyes kept on Wash and his ass that he can’t wait to touch.

The next move was the warrior pose which, granted, wasn’t as teasing as some others but it was a nice view of Wash’s posture; oddly graceful.

After a few others he saw Wash’s lack of gracefulness. Once they got to the Downward dog, he noticed Wash’s hips were too high.

This was the perfect chance. While everyone was focusing on the pose he walked carefully over to wash, announcing himself quietly. “Babe, need some help? Look a little high.” Wash huffed. “Isn’t it supposed to be high?” “Not that high. You’re nearly on your tip toes. I’ll help, just let me move you.” “Oh,ok.”

Tucker was already at half mast, biting his lip as he gently put his hands on either side of his boyfriends hips. “Now just relax and let me move you.”

Wash nearly gasped when he felt Tucker’s hands on him. God it’s been so long since they’ve done anything. He could already feel himself starting to harden as he let Tucker move him to the proper pose. He controlled his breaths and focused on the strain in his arms and not Tucker’s hands holding his hips as if he was going to-fuck Tucker is hard and pressing up right against him.

His blood went south at an alarming rate as he stood, nearly hitting tuckers face with the back of his head in the process before excusing himself out of the room quickly.

Carolina moved enough to see Tucker following, nearly laughing at the two. This class worked way too well. Who know those two could be undone by ten minutes of yoga?

Wash got to the showers, turning it to it’s coldest setting when he felt himself pinned to the wall, where the water wasn’t running over them, damnit tucker.

Wash was nearly panting. “Fuck, Tucker..” Tucker grinned against his neck, gently grinding against his ass, cock between his yoga pants covers ass. “What? Can’t handle a little payback Agent Washington?” Wash shuddered , nearly moaning.

Tucker suckled at his neck. “Didn’t think so.” He brought his hand around, palming his lovers hard cock through the pants, making him moan out, loudly. “Remember, we have 17 days left until we can fuck-“ He thrust into him harshly. “Properly.” Wash cried out, whining. “Oh fuck you. Fuck you so much right now.” Tucker kissed his cheek as he stopped all his actions, walking out of the showers.

Wash immediately went under the water, crying out when the icy water hit him.

When he walked out, calm but woefully unsatisfied and looking like a drowned rat in his soaking clothes. Carolina ended up seeing it as she walked by, armor on as Church popped out, laughing. “Oh my god, this worked out even better. Wash looks like a drowned rat!” Carolina laughed as well. Wash just glared. “Shut up. This is your fault Carolina, why did you have to tell me about this challenge?” “Do you honestly have to ask?” Wash just glared as he walked past them.

17 more days to go.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Day 19  
Thanksgiving day

Wash hasn’t seen Tucker for a while. Even at night he’s been out late and Wash is asleep by the time he gets in and Wash is also awake before Tucker, having to run drills for the new people they get.

Every time he tries to talk to Tucker, to invite him to his table at lunch or just to go shooting to spend some time together, he has some half-assed excuse and Wash is honestly a little scared. Were he and Tucker ok? Was their relationship ok? Has this challenge put distance between them?

Maybe it was a bad idea to put this kind of challenge on someone like Tucker. He loves sex and maybe it was a bit much of him to ask him not to do anything about it for an entire month. He tried to spend time with Tucker one more time, maybe he’s just paranoid. He found Tucker in the shooting range teaching some of the new private’s about the alien weaponry. They seemed to be finishing up so Wash went up to him as the new ones were leaving. “Hey, it’s a free day today, I thought maybe we could watch a movie.”

Tucker made a face. Oh god it is as bad as wash thought. “Uh sorry, I have things I gotta do.” He said before taking off.

Oh god, it really is bad. He’s gonna break up with him. He felt an anxiety attack coming on and rushed to Carolinas room, knocking on her door.

Carolina opened and before she could say anything he blurted out. “Tucker’s gonna break up with me.” His eyes watery and breathing so fast. She looked confused. “Ok, come in here and tell me everything.” She gently ushered him inside, getting him to her bunk and sitting him down, helping him through his attack.

“Ok, now that you’re calm, tell me why you think Tucker is going to break things off.” Wash shrugged, feeling his heart break with fear, eyes watery. “He’s been really distant this week. Every time I try to make plans he has somewhere to be or makes a half assed excuse to be somewhere. We barely see each other at night as well, he’s staying out later than normal..oh god, do you think he’s cheating on me?” His voice cracked.

Carolina kept herself calm but boy did she want to punch tucker in the dick right now. “I’m sure he has a good reason for all of this. Want me to talk to him for you?” “I mean if you can, he’ll barely talk to me. Barely spends time with me anymore. Maybe this challenge is a bad idea. Maybe he really is cheating on me.” He hid his face in his arms, feeling like a child for crying like this but Carolina just rubbed his back and let him cry, even letting him hide in her room while she went to talk to Tucker.

She found him in the mess hall talking to Grif and Simmons and smiling while his boyfriend is heartbroken and scared. She was pissed to say the very least.

She marched over and before Simmons could warm him she caught Tucker’s shoulder and threw him to the ground, foot on his throat. “ You better have a fucking good explanation for why you keep avoiding wash.” Tucker coughed as she let up enough for him to talk. “What the fuck?” Grif repeated him, in equal shock.

“Yeah, what the actual fuck Carolina?” Carolina glared Tucker down as she held him with her boot. “Wash is in my room right now thinking you’re cheating on him because you have kept avoiding him for this past week. Now do I have to castrate you or do you have an explanation for this?” Tucker was still coughing. “I have an explanation, just don’t collapse my windpipe, fuck.” “Talk first.”

Tucker closed his eyes, focusing on breathing with her boot on his chest. “I want to ask wash to marry me ok? It’s been a hassle trying to get a ring so me and Kimball have had to have little meetings and it’s hard being around him right now because I want to tell him so bad but I want to wait for the perfect time.” Carolina let up and helped him up. He nodded. “Thanks.” “Don’t thank me just yet. Your boyfriend thinks your legitimately cheating on him because of this stupid challenge. Go fucking talk to him now.” Tucker nodded, feeling like the biggest asshole now that he thinks about it.

Carolina turned to the two. “Was he talking to you about this?” Simmons shook his head. “No, he was worried Wash wouldn’t like Junior, we were trying to cheer him up. We didn’t know he was that serious.”

Tucker got to Carolinas room and knocked gently before going inside. “Wash? Carolina said you were in here.” Wash tensed from his spot on the bed he was having his pity party. He wiped his eyes as he sat up. “Tucker, I guess she talked to you.” Tucker sat down next to him, reaching out and holding his hand. “Babe, look-“ Washs breath stuffers. “Oh god here it comes. Please just let me down gently? Who is it?” Tucker frowned, holding both is Washs hands tightly.

“No! Wash I’m not cheating you. I’m not breaking up with you. I love you so fucking much you have no idea.” Wash looked at him. “Oh. Then why have you been avoiding me? I’ve barely seen you for over a week.” Tucker sighed. “Just trust me when I say we’ll be ok. I’m not cheating on you because of some dumb no jerking off challenge. If we never had sex again I’d still be with you. I’m not with you for the sex. I’m with you because I fucking love you.” Wash was quiet.

Tucker continued, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends shoulder, letting him lean on him. “Kimball and I have been trying to put together a surprise for you but it’s damn hard to do that when you need everything shipped and have forms so just trust me.” Wash let out a breath. “Ok. I trust you.” Tucker smiled, kissing him.

“Tonight, at dinner you’ll see what I mean. What I ordered may not have come in yet but I can’t let this upset you.” “It’s not sex toys is it? Should I be scared?” Tucker grinned. “You’ll just have to wait.”

Grif grumbled as Simmons practically dragged him to this dinner the USNC was putting together for their troops. Grif loved food. Absolutely. But thanksgiving dinner is a big thing and he does not want to have to be disappointed when the turkey comes out dry and the potatoes disgusting because they hired someone that doesn’t know how to cook.

When he and Simmons walked in he saw pretty much everyone. Even church. Carolina has her helmet on the table by a chair which is technically church’s chair but he’s was floating on the table talking to Caboose and another private. Grif heard sarge grumbling about how if he had a chance he could shoot a turkey for them from 500 yards.

Grif just rolled his eyes as he and Simmons sat. No food yet but he could smell the cooking and it did smell really good. He hopes it tasted as good as it smelled.

Simmons tried his best to cheer his sulking boyfriend up, as much as he makes fun of him for his eating habits they don’t get his snacks very often and only are allowed rations. He knows Grif has been depressed about that but won’t ever admit it. “I promise this dinner is going to be one of the best you’ve ever had.” Grif raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah. How exactly can you promise that? You can barely make a pop tart.” “Because if it’s not I will…” Simmons trailed off, thinking of something Grif would like. “I will let you top for a month.” Griff grinned. “Ok, now I’m starting to like this bet.”

Church overheard it, groaning. “Please, can we not talk about that kind of stuff at the table?” Caboose just looked confused. “Church What’s top mean? Grif would be on top of Simmons? But how could he stand on his head? He would need really good balance.” Church sighed. “Thanks for this guys.” Grif just gave a thumbs up. “Any time.”

Wash was a little nervous walking into the mess hall for a special dinner without Tucker. After their talk Tucker disappeared making him worry again. He hoped he wasn’t going to play some sick joke. Carolina came out of the mess hall kitchen, apron on. He should have known she’d be helping, she’s one of the ones on base that knows how to cook pretty well. “I don’t see Tucker with you.” She said evenly. Keeping her growing temper in check.

Wash shrugged. “He talked to me, said he has some surprise for me but then took off.” Carolina wasn’t sure how to feel. On one hand she knows Tucker’s intentions and but on the other hand tucker should be here with his boyfriend who is emotionally vulnerable right now. “I’m sure he has a good reason. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes or so. Have some wine and try to relax.”

Wash walked further inside as she disappeared back to the kitchen with the other cooks. He felt like the odd one out as he sat down across from Grif and Simmons. Simmons being romantic for once and showing affection outside their bedroom, holding Grifs hand in both his. It made Washs heart ache. Where the hell was tucker and why can’t he be here?

Dinner was being served and Grif looked amazed at all the food and how well cooked it looked. “Ok, it looks good but I haven’t tasted it yet.” Carolina smirked as she put a gravel boat on the table. “Try and see for yourself.”

Kimball was standing at the head of the table, wine glass in hand, Wash all too aware of the empty seat next to him as he lifted his wine glass with everyone else. Kimball smiled. “A toast to all you brave men and women, thank you for all you have done for this planet and it’s people, even if it was a bit by accident. Cheers.” Everyone cheered and drank but Wash just stared at his white wine.

Dinner was nearly done when he saw Tucker running into the mess hall at full speed to his seat, standing next to Wash, catching his breath. “Goddamn…I’m sorry I’m so late.” Wash gave him a look. “It better have been important.”

Tucker nodded. “Believe me, it is.” He got the ring box out, kneeling one knee, still catching his breath, having sprinted across the whole complex. Washs eyes were wide. “Oh. My. God.” He said, nearly whispered.

Carolina was nearly grinning behind her wine glass, now she can forgive Tucker. Tucker spoke. “Wash…I know when we met it was a bit of a rocky start but something kept me coming back to you, like a moth to a lamp. No matter how many times you screamed at me or got on my nerves I never was able to leave. I still am not able to leave you. So, what do ya say. Will you marry me?”

Wash just stared with wide, watery eyes. The ring was simple, just a tungsten band, steel and durable. It was perfect. He had to swallow the lump in his throat. “Yes..of course I will you idiot.” Tucker grinned, eyes equally watery as he put the ring on Washs finger and kissed him deeply.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Once it was more quiet Grif slapped Simmons shoulder. “See? I told you no one would have a problem with us getting hitched.” Simmons just blushed and sputtered.

Hours later when it was jut the two of them in their bunk, Wash couldn’t stop looking at the ring on his finger as he lay in Tucker’s arms. “I can’t believe this is happening. I never thought this would happen to someone like me.” Tucker chuckled as he held him closer. “Why would you think that?” “Well for starters I thought I’d be dead by now from combat.” Tucker just gave him a look. Wash looked away blushing. “I know, it’s dark but it’s true. The freelancers had a lot of enemies and a lot of spec op missions. I didn’t think I’d live this long but I’m glad luck was on my side. It got me here.” Tucker smiles. “Ditto. How many days until this challenge is over?” “Uh about a week.” Tucker nodded. “Good.”

He flipped them over, kissing Wash deeply and pinning him to the bed. Wash moaned into the kiss, wanting so much more. He felt Tucker’s hands exploring everything and oh dear god, Tucker went under his pants and started stroking and rubbing his very hard dick.

Wash was whimpering, his hips making gentle little thrusts to get more friction. Tucker started kissing his neck. “Want more baby?” Wash was panting. “Fuck..yes..” Tucker took his hand away. “Then you have to wait 8 more days.” “Fuck!” Wash cried out, gripping the sheets in a white knuckle grip, keeping himself from the oh so strong urge to touch himself.

Tucker chuckled darkly and it only made Washs situation worse; god that laugh was hot. Tucker was kissing and suckling his neck as he spoke. “I’m going to go take a very cold shower while you will yourself to calm down.” Wash was whining. “Fuck…fuck..” Tucker kissed his cheek before standing, Wash noticing the tent in his pants as he proudly walked out the room and closed the door.

This is going to be the longest 8 days of his life.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
November 30th  
4:37 PM

Wash could tell as soon as he saw Tucker in the morning that he was on edge and ready to pounce on him as soon as the clock stuck midnight. Wash made sure to put on the cologne Tucker loves and the tee shirt Carolina loaned him for this month as he found Tucker in the training room punching the life out of the punching bag.

He sauntered up with a smile. “So only a day left until we can fuck properly.” Tucker had to pause his punching, hearing and see Wash..god he feels his restraint wearing thin but he came this far in the challenge, he wasn’t going to lose. “Seven hours, twenty four minutes and six seconds.” Wash raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been counting.” Tucker turned to him sharply. “Of course I have. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep my hands off you right now? Because as soon as we touch-“ He walked closer to Wash who swallowed, feeling his blood traveling south, fast. “I am pinning you to the nearest wall and fucking you so hard you’ll be seeing stars and unable to walk for a week.”

Wash nearly groaned at the image that made in his head. “Uhh e-excuse me. I…I have to go.” Tucker would have laughed if he wasn’t feeling just as desperate. He went back to the punching bag, ignoring the hard-on Wash brought just by being in Tucker’s space.

Wash couldn’t concentrate on anything. He kept watching the clock and counting down the seconds until midnight. Oh god the things Tucker would do to him. Wash shuddered and felt his blood heading south in record time.   
He managed to gain control of himself but barely.

As they passed by each other in the hall, in their civilian clothing, they spoke as the other. “Two hours.” Tucker huffed. “Two hours.” And continued to avoid each other.

Wash was in the training room this time, trying to find anything to keep his mind off the fact that Dec 1st is 45 minutes away. 45 minutes never felt so long.

Tucker watched when the clock on his watch struck midnight. He felt primal, on the hunt now.   
Thankfully since it was midnight there wasn’t anyone around so maybe they can come out of this with some dignity.

Tucker found Wash in the training room like he was earlier, beating the shit out of a punching bag.   
“Agent Washington..” Wash stopped, seeing Tucker. “Captain Tucker.” Tucker walked closer, staring at Wash as if he were meat on a hook. “It’s midnight.” Wash swallowed, his blood rushing south so quickly he went light headed. “It is. Plan on doing anything about it?”

Tucker smirked as he got closer and closer until he was nose to nose with his future husband. Tucker didn’t say anything as he grabbed Washs head quickly, crashing his lips to his.

Wash melted, wrapping himself around Tucker like a cat, whining and moaning as he felt their clothed cocks hit each other and rub. Tucker pushed Wash to the ground roughly before straddling him.

He was never this rough and Wash was throughly enjoying it. He likes to be manhandled sometimes but since the incidents with Felix and the Meta Tucker always approached sex with him delicately and got rougher later. He never starts out rough and dear god did Wash love it.

Tucker was nearly ripping the clothes off Washs body as he attacked his throat with his lips and tongue. Wash was an incoherent mess already and they’ve barely touched each other.

Wash whined, gripping Tucker’s shirt on his back so hard it nearly put holes into it.

“Tucker..fuck..slow down..do we even have lube down here?” Tucker was panting. “Did you think I came to find you unprepared?” Tucker reached into his cargo pants pocket and grabbed the bottle of lube he brought with him, placing it next to them.

Wash relaxed fully now, panting as he gripped Tucker’s head, fingertips feeling braided dreads. “Oh fuck me..” He panted out before crashing his lips to Tucker’s, invading his mouth and grinding his hips into his.

Tucker moaned into the kiss, working Wash out of his shirt and throwing it to the side and Tucker following quickly.

Once they were both shirtless, Tucker was feeling and nipping at Washs chest. Wash was whining and panting so loudly they didn’t hear footsteps.

Carolina had her duffel bag over her shoulder when she stopped mid-step as she saw the two, eyes wide. “Uhh it’s December first isn’t it?” Tucker nearly growled, still nipping at Washs neck. “Yes now leave.” Wash hissed at him but it turned into a moan as Tucker twisted a nipple. “Tucker!” Carolina just turned around and decided she doesn’t need the training room that badly.

Wash tried to protest Tucker nearly yelling at Carolina. “Tucker…fuck..you shouldn’t have…oh god…don’t stop.” Tucker smirked as he got Washs pants unbuckled and quickly got them off along with his boots, in record time.

As Tucker went for his own belt and pants when Wash turned them around quickly, shoving Tucker to the ground. Tucker’s eyes widened but didn’t say anything. Having Wash naked in all his glory above him and hard as a diamond? He never wants to forget this image. Wash smirked. “I have a better idea.”

Wash got Tucker’s pants and boots off before bringing his mouth down to his throbbing cock, deep throating him quickly.

Tucker gasped, crying out and struggling not to come right then and there in his mouth. “Oh fuck..fuck.” Wash moaned as he bobbed up and down before completely lifting off and kissing up His cut torso, making sure to lick through every curve and crevice, Tucker was shuddering as Wash made his way up and invaded Tucker’s mouth again.

Tucker moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around wash tightly. “Oh fuck, I fucking love you so much.” Wash kissed down his neck. “I love you too.”

Tucker, while his mind was still sane enough, reached for the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers, bringing them around to Washs ass and inserting two gently.

Wash gasped as he felt tucker starting to finger him open. “Oh fuck..don’t fucking tease me now, I’m not going to last long.” Tucker grinned. “You mean how you’ve been teasing me for a whole month?” Tucker found his prostate with practiced ease that made Wash tense and cry out, gripping Tucker’s shoulders in a white knuckle grip.

“Oh god..” Wash moaned out as Tucker continued his thrusting assault on his prostate. He felt heat cooling tightly in his belly, the need to ejaculate so strong he whined. “Oh god tucker..fuck I’m gonna come.” Tucker smirked, continuing his thrusting. “To then come but I’m not down with you.”

Wash cried out, coming so hard he saw stars and nearly collapsed onto Tucker who caught him while he was still coming before it stoped with little spurts.

Wash was boneless in his arms. Tucker chuckled as he held him. “You know I’m not done.” Wash nodded lazily. “I know.” Tucker moved him gently to lay on the floor on his back.

Tucker got the lube again and put more on his fingers and came back to prepare Wash properly and not just to tease him. Wash whimpered, he was so sensitive now it bordered on painful but god did it feel good.

Tucker kissed his thighs and legs and he added a third finger. “How you feeling babe?” Wash groaned. “So..floaty. Like everything is just made of noodles.” Tucker smiled. “Think you’re ready for me?” “Yes…god I’ve missed this.” Tucker lubed his cock up. “Trust me, I’ve missed it too.” Tucker positioned himself, bringing Washs legs around his waist as he felt the head of his cock just touching his lovers entrance.

Tucker braced himself on his elbows, breathing in the same air as Wash, nearly touching noses. He stared into Washs blue eyes. “Ready?” Wash grinned, wrapping his arms around Tucker’s shoulder. “Fuck me right now, that’s an order.” Tucker kissed him, deeply as he breached the entrance , both of them moaning at the feel of being complete again.

Wash was panting. The feeling of Tucker inside him again, after a full month of heavy petting with no relief, it was the best feeling in the world.

Tucker groaned, resting his forehead on Washs head as he became one with him.

He stayed still, enjoying the moment when Wash spoke up, sounding needy. “What happened to you wanting to fuck me into the mat?” Tucker smirked, panting. “I still am. Right now I’m just enjoying the moment.” “Well enjoy the moment a little faster.”

Tucker gave him a raised eyebrow. “Someone is eager.” Wash gave him a look. “We haven’t touched each other in a month. Yes, I’m a little eager.” Tucker smirked. “Maybe I should enjoy this moment just a little longer.” Wash nearly growled. “Tucker..”

Tucker brought his hips out and thrust back in painfully slow. Wash groaned, whining, attempting to get some leverage to force more of Tucker’s cock into him but Tucker had his hips pinned. “Tucker I swear to god..” Tucker kept going painfully slow, enjoying ruffling Washs feathers even during sex.

Wash moaned, turning it into a whine. “Fuck..Tucker.” “No, it’s Captain Tucker.” Wash glared as hard as he could but it came off is annoyed with need. “Tucker I swear to god if you don’t start moving I will flip us over and fuck You myself.” Tucker somehow became harder, the comment making his cock throb inside his lover. “Is that a promise or a threat?”

Wash growled, pushing Tucker away and pushing him to lay down as he straddled him. “I told you I’d fuck you myself if you didn’t start moving.” Tucker grinned, hands going to his lovers hips. “Show me how it’s done babe.” “Oh I will.” Wash said breathlessly as he brought his hips and lowering himself down quickly with a gasp, Tucker crying out,

Wash was so hypersensitive from not being able to be touched in a month, he moaned as he came down. “Oh fuck..” He started a hard but fast pace, his hips moving and chasing the first orgasim in a month.

Tucker was just as loud, panting and whining, hands holding Washs hips in a bruising grip. But this position wasn’t working for him, he felt close but wasn’t climbing. He needed harder and rougher.

He quickly flipped them, making sure to be somewhat careful when he flipped Wash on the mat below him.

Once Tucker was top he pushed Washs legs toward his chest, making his thrusts deeper.   
Wash cried out, his hands trying to find purchase on the mat but unable to.

Tucker took notice of this and grabbed his hands, lacing them together as he pinned them as he continued to fuck Wash harder and faster, feeling his own orgasim building. Wash was whining, his mind was gone. “Oh tucker..fuck..so close.” Tucker was panting. “Me too babe, I love you so much.” Wash groaned. “I love you too…oh god..fuck..” Tucker groaned, hiding his face in Washs neck, riding out his orgasim, filling his lover with is seed, some seeping out of the abused hole.

Wash came seconds later, feeling Tucker filling him up, his own came over him again, splattering between them.

They both panted as they caught their breath, Tucker brought his arms around Wash, holding him close. “That…was probably the best sex we’ve ever had.” Wash chuckled. “Even better than our first time?” “Way better but promise me something?” “What is it?” “Let’s never do this challenge again.”

Wash grinned. “ Too weak to restrain yourself again?” Tucker pulled out and laid next to him, arms still wrapped around him. “We can go a week tops, just because this sex was the best but a month is just too much.” Wash shrugged. “I was fine. I didn’t have any problems.”

Tucker scoffed. “Please, that yoga class was all your idea and it back fired on you.” Wash sighed. “Ok so maybe it was a bit…much. But hey, we did it.” “Oh we definitely did it, bow chika bow wow.” Wash rolled his eyes. “Ok. Time to clean up.”

 


End file.
